berr_writes_storiesyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jaggedsong's Flight I Special Edition
Jaggedsong’s Flight =Chapter 1= Jaggedpaw limped after the black and white tuxedo tomcat ahead of her. Her crooked tail swayed behind her and she favored her twisted paw putting less weight on it. “This way!” The tuxedo tomcat called. “I’m coming!” She called over to him I’m Jaggedpaw. I’m crippled. I was born with this twisted paw and my crooked tail. My mother, Feathermoon, gave me the name Jagged due to this. She doesn’t like me very much. I mean she doesn’t hate me but I defiantely don’t think I’m her favorite anyway. My brother is Brightstep, he was in my parents first litter, he was the only to survive. My father is Wolfhunter. He’s ok, he likes me more than Feathermoon but he doesn’t stick up for me when she insults or yells at me. My mentor is Brackenfang, he actually just became a warrior with his brother Cougarstripe who’s Runningpaw’s mentor. That tomcat ahead of me is Runningpaw. He’s my best friend, although he’s been hanging around Finchpaw a lot recently. There are a few other apprentices too, Opalpaw, another one of Runningpaw’s friends, Opalpaw’s nice to me, then there's her brother Barkpaw, he’s a bit snappy but he’s ok. And finally there’s Runningpaw’s sister Gorgepaw, she’s bossy and annoying, then there’s his brother Eaglepaw, he’s a nice caring cat. She saw Runningpaw waiting by a tree, he was close to being off clan territory. She pushed herself forward, going pretty fast for a cat with a crippled paw. “This way.” Runningpaw purred and slipped ahead of her. “Alright!” She purred running after her friend. As she turned around the tree she froze. In front of her was the most beautiful lake she’d ever seen. Plants and life were sprouting everywhere. Birds sung above her, she loved the bird singing. “Like it?” Runningpaw a large smile on his face. “I love it!” “I know right? I stumbled upon it when I was hunting! When I become leader I’ll claim this as Rippleclan territory!” He purred. “What’re you gonna call it.” She smiled. “Hmmm Jag Lake.” “Why Jag Lake?” “Jag is short for Jagged!” Her ears perked. “Why Jag?” “Cause you’re my best friend! And you’re the only cat I’ll show this til I’m leader!” “Really?” She smiled her crippled tail swaying. “Uh huh! Also I know how much you love the bird song, so if you ever wanna hear it just come here!” “Thanks Runningpaw!” She purred. “Anything for my best friend!” He smiled She sat beside the glowing beautiful lake. Runningpaw rushed beside her and they started talking and splashing water at each other. =Chapter 2= Jaggedpaw woke up beside Runningpaw. She looked around the apprentice’s den and let out a yawn. “Good morning, Jaggedpaw.” Opalpaw purred in greeting. “Morning, Opalpaw.” She smiled. “Frecklestone and Brackenfang want us to battle train together! It’ll be so much fun!” Opalpaw purred excitedly. She purred to the light grey-blue shecat. “Sounds like fun.” “Come on let’s go!” Opalpaw pounced around happily. “Alright, alright, I’m coming.” She laughed and rose to her paws. Her crippled paw making it a bit slow. “Come!” Opalpaw squeaked and turned and raced out of the den. She limped after her. Opalpaw was next to their mentors, Brackenfang and Frecklestone, Frecklestone was Runningpaw’s father. She limped over to them. “You two ready?” Brackenfang meowed with a smile on his face. “Yup!” Opalpaw nodded quickly. Jaggedpaw nodded, but not in such an excited way, but not appearing unhappy about this. “Then let’s go.” Brackenfang purred. “I’ll lead.” Frecklestone rolled his eyes and the young warrior but didn’t seem to care enough to argue. “Be fast then.” The black and white freckled tomcat muttered. Brackenfang led the way his head held high and his tail stuck high in the air. She and Opalpaw followed behind and Frecklestone walked slightly behind Brackenfang. She stood in the clearing. Tall trees surrounded it, but there was plenty of space for training. “I’ll go over the rules one last time.” Frecklestone meowed. “You two will be battle training, claws sheathed, when we call the end, whoever fought better wins, understand?” “Yes.” She nodded and so did Opalpaw. “Alright then, begin!” Frecklestone flicked his tail beckoning them to fight. She crouched down as Opalpaw did the same. She sprang forward and swiped her paw across Opalpaw’s side. Opalpaw bit her neck gently and pushed her into the ground. Opalpaw swiped her paw across her face and Jaggedpaw kicked her hard in the stomach sending her back with a squeak. She jumped up to her paws and pressed hard on her crippled paw, she forced herself through the pain, no longer favoring it. She charged into her crashed into her chest and heard a gasp from her. She dashed to her side and pushed her down while she caught her breath, she pushed a paw into her chest. Opalpaw slammed her paw into her face and while she was distracted Opalpaw kicked her paws into her knocking her a side. Opalpaw leapt to her paws and knocked her paw into her neck while she tried to regain her balance. She gripped her jaws gently in her neck. Jaggedpaw kicked at her but Opalpaw held on. She smashed her paw into Jaggedpaw’s chest and she yelped. Jaggedpaw struggled under her trying to pull herself free. “Ok that’s enough.” Brackenfang meowed. “Good job!” Opalpaw purred helping Jaggedpaw up. “Thanks, you did really well.” She smiled slightly. “You did great!” Opalpaw purred. “I mean you did a lot better than me.” “Pssh. That’s cause I’ve been training for longer.” “By longer you mean less than a moon.” “Frecklestone says that every day of training is important and useful.” Opalpaw flicked her tail. “Whatever you say.” They padded over to their mentors, Jaggedpaw was limping bit more than the usual but it was barely noticeable. “With a little more work you can both do your assessments.” Frecklestone looked at the two apprentices. Brackenfang nodded. “Jaggedpaw, you could work a bit on your fighting.” Her twisted tail twitched as she nodded. “Let’s just head back.” Frecklestone muttered. The four cats made their way back to camp. =Chapter 3= Jaggedpaw jumped alarmed by all the noises in camp. She looked around to see what was happening. Beechfur was pacing outside the nursery and Copperwing was carrying over the last of his herbs. Was Addersun having her kits!? She raced over beside the ginger tomcat and tried to peer in. “Stop being nosy Jaggedpaw!” Copperwing called over. “But-” “If you wanna do something keep Goosekit and Brokenkit from coming it!” Jaggedpaw rolled her eyes. Goosekit squeaked loudly as Brokenkit pounced on his chest. “Ok you win!” Goosekit giggled and nudged her off. Brokenkit raced around in circles chasing her tail and screeching. “I win! I win!” “I’ll get us some prey to eat.” Goosekit meowed and headed to the prey pile. Jaggedpaw noticed how Goosekit always let Brokenkit win and always did things for her. I wish I had a sibling like that. She watched as the small grey fluffy speckled tomkit dragged two mice to his sister. Brokenkit pounced on one of the mice her fluffy brown tabby pelt spiking. She purred slightly, at how cute the two were. Her thoughts were interrupted by a yowl of pain from the nursery. She had assumed it was just her going through a spasm then she froze as the scent of blood hit her nose. “What’s going on?!’ Beechfur yowled barging through the entrance. “She’s not going to make it.” Copperwing looked down. “The attack from the rogue last quarter moon affected her. But the kits will survive, the three of them. I’m sorry this had to happen Beechfur.” She peered in, to see the yellow fur splotched with brown of Addersun. Blood covered her stomach. Her eyes widened in fear. Addersun looked up weakly at Beechfur. Tears fell from Beechfur’s eyes. “Pl-please don’t leave me Addersun.” “I’m sorry Beechfur. I-i wish I could-” She gasped in pain then was quiet a moment then she continued. “I-i could stay.” She looked at her kits weakly but lovingly. “Take care of them for me. . .” She gazed at the brown tomkit with yellow splotches. “He’ll be Sootkit.” She murmured with a weak smile. She licked Beechfur’s check then the head’s of each kit. “Goodbye, I will always love you and watch over you. . .” Addersun laid her head down and slowly went still. “May she have good hunting and shelter for seasons to come in Starclan.” Copperwing dipped his head. He turned to Beechfur. “Sorry to seem rude, but best name the kits now, well besides Sootkit.” Beechfur’s eyes were clouded. He looked at the yellow shekit with ginger stripes. “She will be Sunkit. . . After Addersun.” He turned to the ginger tomkit. “And he will be Reedkit.” “Beautiful names.” Copperwing nodded. “I’ll inform the clan then get you some thyme.” Jaggedpaw stepped out of the nursery and noticed cats gathering. Koistar padded down from her den. The white ginger speckled shecat gazed at Copperwing, her eyes widened after he spoke. Beside her stood her deputy Frogwhisker a dark grey tomcat with black markings. She sighed and headed off for her den once she got into her nest she almost immediately fell asleep. =Chapter 4= Jaggedpaw’s eyes blinked open. She let out a large yawn and rose to her paws. She padded out of the den. A beautiful tawny shecat stood before her, Finchpaw. “Oh, Hello Jaggedpaw.” Finchpaw meowed, she wasn’t looking at Jaggedpaw’s face but instead her tail and glancing at her paw. She made an annoyed expression and flattened her ears. “Hey.” She muttered. Finchpaw looked away quickly then meowed. “Have you seen Runningpaw?” She swallowed down a growl and mumbled. “No.” “Hey, can you collect the elders moss for me? Thanks!” Finchpaw meowed and ran off not giving time for Jaggedpaw to respond. Jaggedpaw hissed glaring after her. Her thoughts were interrupted by the hissing of Barkpaw and Gorgepaw. She glanced over at them. “Why are you always clawing at my fur! I’m just being nice!” Barkpaw hissed. “Because you're annoying.” Gorgepaw snarled. “I’m annoying?! You are! I literally just caught prey for the elder’s for you!” Barkpaw lashed his tail. “I’m not weak! I can hunt for myself!” “I was just being nice!” “Fish-brain!” Gorgepaw unleashed her claws. Eaglepaw raced between them. “Let’s not fight!” He squeaked. “Move out of the way, Eaglepaw or I’ll claw you too!” Gorgepaw snapped at her brother. Eaglepaw lifted his chin. “What good does it to injure your own clanmates?” Gorgepaw flattened her ears and rolled her eyes. “Please don’t tell me you’re going to go on a lecture about how fighting is wrong like how you did when we were going into battle with Willowclan.” “We shouldn’t fight!” Eaglepaw retorted. “I’m surrounded by fish-brains!” Gorgepaw snapped and stormed off. Barkpaw looked after her with a sad expression. It was quite obvious to plenty of cats that he liked Gorgepaw a lot. Gorgepaw was just hard to get. Eaglepaw’s ears perked he saw Jaggedpaw. He mewed a quick word to Barkpaw and raced over to her. “Hi Jaggedpaw!” “Hey Eaglepaw.” She meowed. “I can’t wait!” Eaglepaw swayed his tail. “For what?” She tilted her head. “The gathering? It’s tonight.” He meowed. “It is?” Her whiskers twitched. “Yep!” He nodded then meowed. “I can’t wait to see Speckledpaw!” She and Runningpaw knew that Eaglepaw’s relationship with Speckledpaw was a little more than friends. She knew it was wrong but she couldn’t choose who Eaglepaw liked. “I wouldn’t mind seeing Mottlepaw or Littlepaw.” Eaglepaw purred his tail swaying behind him. “Let all cats old enough to swim gather around the High Ledge!” Jaggedpaw’s ears perked and looked behind her to see Koistar sat upon the High Ledge. Cats gathered around waiting for Koistar’s announcement. “Cougarstripe, Brackenfang, Frecklestone, Dewlake, Wolfhunter, Bladefur, Puddlewhisker, Crystalsoul, Brightstep, Eaglepaw, Runningpaw, Opalpaw, Barkpaw, Jaggedpaw, Finchpaw and Gorgepaw will be coming to the gathering tonight. Would any of the elders like to join?” Koistar meowed. “I’ll come.” Sharppelt meowed. “Me and Heatherjaw will come too.” Stripetail said. “I’ll stay behind. . .” Pineclaw meowed. “Alright.” Koistar nodded. “Copperwing, will you be able to join us?” Copperwing nodded. “Everyone coming get some sleep now.” Koistar flicked her tail and sprang off the High Ledge. “Come on! Don’t wanna be tired at the gathering!” Eaglepaw nudged her and raced to the apprentice’s den. She padded more slowly after him. She curled up in her nest and fell asleep.